


Star Wars-The Guardian of Azeroth

by Sylvanas_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, And that's final, Certainly no Battle for Azeroth, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gray Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Half Night Elf Anakin, Mother-Son Relationship, Still deciding to whatever or not to include events of Legion, Trans Anakin Skywalker, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Skywalker/pseuds/Sylvanas_Skywalker
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is killed by Tofen Vane, but is revived by Elune, the Moon Goddess, who takes him to Azeroth.There, Anakin will be on the quest to cleanse his heart from the darkness, while helping Alliance and the Horde in ending the Age of Warcraft along with defeating the Sith to restore the balance to the Force.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Anakin Skywalker, Malfurion Stormrage/Tyrande Whisperwind
Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111284
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. The defeat and the revival

**Author's Note:**

> I found some of the text for this fic lying around in my Old Computer folder (I had to replace the previous laptop with the new one) and I had the idea for this story for months. Now, here you go, a new story from me.

It all began at the mission of Valahari, that turned into to the battle.

Anakin and his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi were investigating the rumors that the people of Valahari were selling weapons to the Separatists after another Jedi was killed during a battle before the mission. The Viscount of Valahari was killed when his ship was destroyed. Anakin was sent away to Ryloth, when the confusion cleared up and he returned to the battle to deal with Tofen.

_"I have recovered proof, Anakin. There is no doubt that Dooku was behind Harko Vane's death," Obi-Wan said._

"I don't see how that changes anything, Master," Anakin replied.

_"It might make a difference to Tofen if he knew that he was fighting for a Sith Lord who had his father killed just to pull his world into the war."_

"What about all the Jedi that Tofen has murdered? His wanton slaughter of Clones? Are we supposed to just forget about that?" Anakin protested, as there were Jedi and Clones were killed by Tofen.

 _"I don't like it more than you do, but Tofen doesn't have the whole story. I've known the Vane family for a long time. Tofen is a good man who lost his way. I'm advising you to use the restraint in the interest to preserve lives," Obi-Wan replied_.

"I'll have to call you back, Master, as your 'good man' is here to kill me," Anakin said as he turned to see Tofen's Raiders in their vehicles approaching.

 _"I trust you to do the right thing Anakin. May the Force be with you,"_ Obi-Wan said, not aware that he was not going to see his former Padawan for a long time after those words.

"Raiders, form up. Ignore the Clone Fighters on the run and go after the cruisers," Tofen commanded, before one of the Raiders' fighters was blown out.

"What?!" one exclaimed.

"Where'd that Jedi come from?!"

"He is crazy!"

"Stay on your mission, Raiders," Tofen spoke as he maneuvered his fighter towards Anakin's. "Leave the Jedi to me."

"That ship is fast!" Anakin exclaimed as he piloted his to dodge the attack. "Artoo, see if you can decode their comm scramble. Patch me into the fighter on our tail."

R2-D2 had done just that as Tofen remarked: "He can fly, I'll give him that."

 _"Kzztt...It's Skywalker. I have something to tell you,"_ Anakin spoke through the comm.

"Your last words," Tofen replied coldly.

 _"I didn't kill your father! I can prove it!"_ Anakin shouted through the comm.

"The lies won't save you, Skywalker!" Tofen replied as he was able to hit Anakin's starfighter. R2 screeched as they began their fall towards the planet below. "Now you pay for your crimes, Jedi!"

Anakin's Starfighter preformed a harrowing crash landing and Anakin got out of the fighter, that was now a scrap metal at this point. As he asked R2, he then saw Tofen's Starfighter descend and Anakin ignited his lightsaber to block the shots that came his way. One of them was deflected into the aircraft and it was hit.

"Come on, Artoo, I have the plan," Anakin said as Tofen's Starfighter was on the ground and ran up to it.

"XT, arm the missiles!" Tofen shouted as one of the cannons shot a missile towards Anakin. He deflected it, but it exploded, which sent Anakin flying and his lightsaber deignited.

"Uhhn. You're not a murderer. Obi-Wan doesn't believe that, and neither do I..." Anakin barely spoke as he struggled to stand up. He had a bloody nose and there were bruises and scratches on his face.

"What you Jedi believe makes no difference," Tofen said. He had a blaster with him and it was aimed at Anakin.

"You're a patriot, a soldier who fights for what's best for your people. But your cause has been built on lies,” Anakin said.

“I’ve witnessed the evils of the Republic myself, Skywalker. Your blockades reduce the worlds to poverty, deprive the sick of medicine and starve the children."

"Our blockades also prevent the weapons from being used against the children, the sick and the poor. We're trying to end this war and reunite the galaxy into..."

"Into the haven for the corrupt Senate! You can't see what the Republic is, can you?" Tofen asked.

"Maybe it's not perfect, but you've been blind too. Dooku murdered your father to bring your world into this war. If you look hard enough, you'll see the truth," Anakin replied, before he was then shot by Tofen, who wanted to avenge his father. The Republic’s Jedi General laid limp at the ground as Tofen smirked. He avenged his father and his killer was now dead.

Elune, the Moon Goddess watched as the scene played out and the Chosen One killed by the enemy and silently wept for the child, whose life was taken too soon, before his true potential was discovered.

The Chosen One’s mother was her High Priestess. He was pulled into the Darkness by the said Sith, who disguised himself as the Chancellor and now, the late general's death would be undermining all the plans on its own.

Elune knew that she had to intervene and save the Priest of Moon, who had the Force within him. Thus, she lifted the body of the dead Jedi General, as the moon shined above the world, where Tofen watched in awe as the body was lifted into the air and the light shined around it.

As Anakin’s body floated, his spirit returned to the body and opened his eyes. He saw that his metal arm broke and the flesh one regrew as the pure white light shined around him.

He found himself in arms of a beautiful near-human, who had long white hair and her eyes were bright white as the moon itself. She wore white robes and the symbol of the moon floated near her.

“Greetings, Anakin Whisperwind. I am Elune, the Moon Goddess," she spoke softly.

"Whisperwind, Milady? Pardon me, I am a Skywalker," Anakin replied, as he was confused.

“You are a child of a High Priestess. The Sith have orchestrated the events, that pushed you onto the Dark path that you walked, before you were killed by the man, who has been blinded by the Sith's manipulation, just like you were.

“Your death will begin to undo his plans, as the Jedi will realize that their Chosen One was in very grave danger. But you will not stay dead, the young one, as there is much to be done.

“I will return you back to Azeroth, your true home, Anakin Whisperwind, as you will recover, before you will defeat the Sith and restore the Balance to the Force. With you will be the bow to defend yourself, before you can make a lightsaber on Azeroth,” she replied.

Anakin braced himself as the Moon Goddess the spoke again: “The one who murdered you will forever have your blood on his hands. He will see that the one who murdered his father was his family’s ally. Now, you will return home. The Force will guide you, as you are her child.”

“Before you send me to Azeroth, how will others fare without me, Milady?” Anakin asked.

“The war will be won, if only they realize that the one who is the leader of the Republic, is the Sith and kill him. And that time will come,” Elune replied.

Anakin nodded, and was sent by Elune to Azeroth. He was going to miss his friends and he hoped that Obi-Wan would look after Ahsoka, his Padawan.

Back on the spot, where Anakin was shot by Tofen, the young prince was recovering from what he saw. Ahsoka Tano was also with the Clones, who had the Raiders retreat to safety and they fell back.

“What did you do to my Master?! Where is his body?” she asked.

“I don’t know! There was a flash of white light, before his body vanished. I wanted to avenge my father as your Jedi Master murdered him," Tofen replied as he pulled his gun onto Ahsoka now. She rose her lightsaber to deflect it, in case he fired the blaster on her, since he hated the Jedi due to what happened.

"What?! My Master didn't kill your father. That sleemo named Dooku fooled you!" Ahsoka exclaimed in the disbelief.

 _“The young one, your Master is alright. He needs time to recover. You will reunite, when the right time comes,”_ the soft female voice spoke in her mind.

Ahsoka realized that it was somehow true, as she felt Anakin’s Force Signature, but far away from where they were right now. Tofen Vane had retreated, as he won against the Republic.

_"Ahsoka, where is Anakin? Is he with you" Obi-Wan asked._

"Master Kenobi, Vane shot Master Skywalker, as he believes that he killed Lord Harko Vane. We know that Dooku fooled him into believing this very big lie," Ahsoka replied.

 _"What?!_ _This is very concerning, as Anakin's death will mean that the Separatists will win. Did he say that Anakin's body vanished?" Obi-Wan said._

"It did. I can't find it, except the small bits of blood, where he was, before the body was lifted into the moon by the light," Ahsoka replied as she had a Clone Trooper take the blood sample with the test tube.

_"Oh, this is very bad. May the Force be with Anakin. I am getting you out of there," Obi-Wan replied._

Ahsoka found her 'late' master's lightsaber and put on her belt, before the gunship retrieved Ahsoka and the Clone Troopers.

As far as others on the Resolute knew, Tofen Vane killed the Hero with No Fear of the Republic. Many feared that the Republic would lose the war, since the finest General fell in battle.

But, they had no idea that the moment Tofen killed Anakin Skywalker, it set in motion the chain of the events, that would save the galaxy, as the Force Sensitive Priest of the Moon was about to rise on the distant world of Azeroth, who would end the war...


	2. The new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is found by a sorceress of Theramore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update, but I had temporary writer's block with this one.

On Azeroth, Jaina Proudmoore was watching the sunset from the docks. She was the leader of Theramore, the human refugee settlement. She was from Kul Tiras, where her family resided.

At the young age, she was sent to Dalaran, when her magical gift was obvious. What she didn't know was that her mother Katherine fought with her husband Daelin to send Jaina to there.

During her time in Dalaran and Lordaeron, she met the young prince Arthas Menethil and by the time of the Third War, they were in the secret relationship. But, it ended, when the plague began during the Third War. She went with Arthas to investigate the plague, which was a scheme by the Burning Legion, as they prepared to attack Azeroth.

However, Arthas had massacred everyone at Stratholme and he then went to Northrend to pursue Mal'ganis, a Dreadlord who was behind the plague in Lordaeron. Arthas returned, but he had a runeblade. He killed his father and razed both Lordaeron and Quel'thalas, killing the inhabitants and raising them into the undeath.

Then, he marched onto Dalaran and killed her mentor with his new blade. She fled with the people to Kalimdor, where she aided the Horde and the Night Elves to defeat Archimonde and save Azeroth. After that, she had to fight her own father, who attacked the Orcs of Kalimdor, who had turned their back on bloodlust of their forefathers. Rexar gathered the troops to defeat her father's forces and he was slain in a noble battle.

After her father's death, she began having strange dreams of a man, who wore white armor and his face was hooded. He wielded strange sword and a bow as he battled the evil of Azeroth, from demons and even a brown skinned Orc, who was corrupted by the darkness. Moon symbol shined above the man in the white armor.

The name of the stranger was unknown, but he shined with the light in his heart, just like Arthas did, before his downfall to the path of the Death Knight. These dreams were going on for the last four years, as Pained, her guard was concerned about her mistress.

"I think those dreams might have a prophetic nature," Pained suggested, when Jaina described some of her dreams, in which she saw the strange man.

"I know that Thrall had the dreams of the Prophet. And he guided Thrall and me to here, where we defeated the Burning Legion," Jaina replied.

"I suspect that those dreams are a sign of something major that is about to occur," Pained said, to which Jaina somewhat agreed. She didn't believe in prophecies.

What she didn't know, was that she was to play her part in the strange man's quest on Azeroth.

That night, everyone rested in their beds in Theramore. It was a calm night for the people and everyone was oblivious to what was happening to in the stars. Pained noticed that the moon was shining more brightly and she wondered what was going on.

Suddenly, she saw something flashing in the distance. It was at the shore outside of Theramore and she wondered of what was going on there. She was amazed and packed her sword, as she knew that it could be a monster.

Jaina awakened to her guard's voice: "Lady Proudmoore, there is something on the shore near Theramore. I saw the strange light in the distance. I will ensure that I will protect you."

"Let's check it out," Jaina agreed as she changed to her robes fast and followed Pained to the spot, where the light stopped shining and they saw a figure lying face down.

She took a closer look and saw that the man was handsome. He had brunette curly long hair, short pointy ears, Elven eyebrows and wore the armor, that she had never seen before (It was white and the left pauldron had the symbol of the moon). With him was a bow and no melee weapon to defend himself in the close combat.

"He is still alive, but unconscious. We have to bring him to the tower," Pained said as she lifted him in her arms.

Jaina nodded as they went to the Keep. They placed him in the bed, as he was tucked in. He was out cold, but alive. He needed to rest in a bed, before he would awaken.

She would make him a cup of tea and bring some food for him, so he could eat something, in case he was hungry. She returned to bed and fell asleep, while the stranger rested.

That morning, Anakin awakened to find himself in a warm bed, while his new bow was on the table nearby. He saw that his armor was now pure white and he had the moon symbol on the pauldron. He wondered where he was as he stood up from the bed and took a bow in his hands.

There was a quiver with arrows, but he had to practice on the dummies first, before he would battle the real beings, so he decided to find the suitable practice target, while meeting up with people.

He remembered that he tried to reach out to his biological mother through a bond, that was now lost to time. He felt her far away and had a vision of her in a temple.

But, he could not speak with her, as he was in vision/dream and he would have to find her, so he could meet up with her and reunite with her. It was easy said than done, as he had no idea, where she was. Or where he was as well.

He stretched to ensure that his muscles were not sore and he picked up the bow. He then proceeded to walk out the room and saw that he was in the tower of some sort of. He found the bookshelf and took out the book carefully not to awaken people in the tower.

He then met up with a very beautiful woman. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and she wore robes along with a staff. There was a high amount of unique energy in her, that told Anakin that she could be a sorceress.

Anakin hid his blushing as he just met such a beautiful woman, who was kind, but he sensed pain and determination from her. Next to her, was a near human woman with long pointy ears, white eyes and wearing unique armor.

The human woman showed him the mirror and Anakin was shocked to see that he had silver-blue eyes, that were Elven, pointy ears and strange eyebrows that matched his hair color. All of injuries, save for his scar, were gone, as if he wasn't hurt at all during that fight. He was healed while being revived by the Moon Goddess. He took off the glove and saw that his hand was flesh now. It was true, she did heal him.

"We found you on the shore near Theramore. You were unconscious and we got you to safety. We couldn't let you lie there, could we?" the woman asked.

Anakin was still coming from his shock of looking different and being healed by the Goddess, who had mercy after his short death at Tofen's hands.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked, as she looked concerned.

"I am, thank you for asking. I am Anakin Whisperwind, Milady," Anakin said.

"And I am Jaina Proudmoore, the leader of Theramore. It is nice to meet you," Jaina responded. "A Night Elf next to me is Pained," she added as the Night Elf waved to the stranger.

"You too, ladies. Nice to meet you," Anakin bowed to them as he studied his bow. "I wish to practice with this bow in my hand, before I get the funds for a temporary sword. I am a warrior and I feel defenseless without a blade in my hand, Milady," he added.

"Of course. Practice on the shooting range. I will have Pained lead you to the targets, since you are new around here," Jaina responded as Pained nodded and walked with Anakin outside of the tower. She watched him and wondered if he was the one, who was in her dreams.

Anakin was led to the shooting range and he practiced with his bow, as he had a struggle at first, but he needed to learn, if he was to defend himself, while seeking parts for a lightsaber on the planet. He would also use the Force against his enemies to defend himself and even help people.

He hated being away from the war, but if he was needed here, then he would aid people of Azeroth, before he would find his way back home and be a General once again. He already missed his former Master and Ahsoka, who were left behind, while he was here. He was worried about them, but he hoped that they were okay.

For few hours, he was practicing with the bow, while Pained watched the Half-Night Elf and sent assuring waves through the Force, as she knew that he was just a novice in this.

"Impressive, most impressive," she said as Anakin retrieved arrows from the target that he was shooting at. He put the arrows back in the quiver.

"Thanks. I am just new to this fighting style and this world. I need to be ready for the journey. I will practice, until the lunch," Anakin responded as he smiled to the Night Elf woman. He knew that he was one of her people, as he had the blood of the Night Elf, or the Kal'dorei.

"Practice a bit longer, then we will signal to you, when it is time for lunch," Pained said as Anakin nodded and continued his practice with the bow. She returned to the tower and he focused on his practice.

A few hours later, he caught the smell of the food from the tower. He removed the arrows from the target, put them back into the quiver, which had the symbol of the moon, the symbol of his people, the Kal'dorei.

He ran back to the tower, where the lunch took place. He had a glass of milk and some bread with cheese along with some meat. He didn't have a proper lunch before that fateful battle, which resulted in his death and return possibly to his homeworld, the world that he was on right now.

The lunch was delicious and he then went to the room, where he awakened. He only had his bow and a quiver of arrows to defend himself. But, he wanted to explore his homeworld and see his people.

"Anakin," Jaina said as she saw him reading a book, trying to find the information on his kin.

"Lady Proudmoore, I wish to find the capital of the Night Elves and study there. Do you know where I can find it?" he asked.

"Yes. It's called Darnassus. I will give you a map of Kalimdor. I am concerned that you only wield bow and arrows," Jaina answered.

"I have power within that will help me to defend myself, before I get the sword to defend myself. I am resourceful, Lady Proudmoore and I understand your concerns," he responded.

Jaina nodded as she had the idea. She went to her quarter and enchanted an amulet, that she had with her. She went back and showed it. "This amulet will help you to stay in touch with me. Use the amulet to contact me at other locations, that you will see in travels. The message has been recorded in the amulet for High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind of Darnassus. All you have to do is use your power to activate it," Jaina explained as she gave him the sapphire amulet.

"I thank you. I will keep the amulet and I will ensure that I will arrive at Darnassus as soon as possible. Of course, not to keep her waiting," Anakin responded as he placed the amulet into the belt pouch.

Jaina agreed as they exchanged a conversation, before they went to the bed for the night. Tomorrow would be big day for Anakin.

The next morning, Anakin woke up early, as he would be leaving for Darnassus. He ensured that the amulet was safe, as it held the message from Jaina. He also had his bow and arrows to hunt and defend himself.

She was familiar to him, as she reminded him of Padme, but with Magic and a staff. Not to mention, she was against violence and was Padme of Azeroth pretty much.

He finished his breakfast, which was bread and cheese and got some food to eat and drink, while journeying to Darnassus. He would get tools, in case he would stop at another settlement and he had coin, as he knew that the republic currency wouldn't work and he had no money.

He exited the tower and walked to the path, which led to the bridge ahead. Jaina and Pained watched him stand near the bridge, as he prepared to leave Theramore and step into the bigger world, which would have its own dangers and wonders. He would study and learn, while helping people, as he suspected that he would play a big role.

"Thank you for hospitality, miladies. I will repay back the favor and may the Force be with you," Anakin said as he embraced Jaina and Pained. He walked away from Theramore as they waved to him.

"You too," Jaina said as Anakin vanished into the distance.

Jaina would miss his company, as he was a kind and a charming man, but she knew that he would play the role, when the time would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Anakin Skywalker and Jaina Proudmoore as I saw how many similarities Arthas and Anakin have. Here is a segment from Arthas Menethil Wowpedia article-
> 
> Arthas also draws parallels with Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader. Anakin is another prominent example of the "fallen hero" archetype in modern fiction. Like Anakin, Arthas began his career as a promising knight sworn to altruism and justice, under the tutelage of an experienced warrior who attempted to instil these values in his pupil. Both men were eventually seduced by dark powers, and aided in the destruction of their orders and the killing of their mentors. Both ended their lives not as Darth Vader or the Lich King, but as Anakin Skywalker and Arthas Menethil, respectively.
> 
> Slightly fixed the title, as I remembered the original one, from the file, where I found the fanfic with the text.


	3. Blackfathom Deeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on his way to Darnassus, Anakin has a little adventure in a ruin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back continuing this fanfic and others. There were some changes to reflect my current ideas, but the premise of Anakin being Half Night Elf paired with Jaina remains the same.

Anakin left Dustwallow Marsh within few hours and entered the Barrens. He saw that the region was mostly plains with wildlife, that was dangerous, if he steered too far away from the road. He saw horse and cat like creatures along with flightless bird like creatures. He also passed by a village, where green skinned near human beings. He passed through and no guard stopped him, as he showed no vile intention, despite him being a human.

He was wondering about his real mother's reaction of her daughter now being a boy, since he was born a girl and thus, he was meant to be a Priestess of the Moon, not a Priest. He barely remembered his first three years of his life, before he winded up on Tatooine. He remembered that she was surrounded by her fellow Priestesses of the Moon and there was a Temple within the wilderness of Ashenvile.

On Tatooine, female slaves were even more unfortunate, so, Anakin saw herself as a boy in order to stay with Shmi Skywalker. He had to get treatment at the temple to flatten his chest, once he reached the puberty and Obi-Wan was especially helpful.

He didn't marry Padme, as their relationship wouldn't work out and they wouldn't be able to have children, as Anakin was a girl inside and a boy outside. He stayed clear of any relationship, until the Code was changed.

But this didn't matter now, as he was now on another world and his first priority was to find Tyrande Whisperwind, his real mother, who was said to be at Temple of the Moon in Darnassus, a city located at the tree called Tedrassil. Anakin had no idea of how a tree was supposed to fit an entire city.

But, he would have to see Tedrassil and Darnassus for himself and maybe find a home there to stay, if he was going to live far away from Theramore. However, getting to Darnassus was the first priority, before deciding anything.

On Corusant, there was a funeral for Anakin and many were mourning the loss of the great Jedi Knight and a Hero. Separatists, especially Griveous was rejoicing in Anakin's demise.

Plo Koon, who originally found Ahsoka, had become her new Master. She was happy and he would finish her training in a promise to Anakin. His lightsaber was stored in a safe place in the Temple.

Ahsoka approached Obi-Wan, who was relaying the news to Padme Amidala, who was a Naboo Senator and Anakin's friend. She was heartbroken to hear about Anakin's death.

"How he could shoot unarmed man?" she asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We have no idea, but we will be pursuing Tofen. He is now a murderer, as he killed a defenseless opponent, who was near death. I will travel to Valahari to talk to Elodore Vane, who has contacted me to hear her decision, following Anakin's death," Obi-Wan responded as he stayed a little bit longer, before he went to his Starfighter and left for Valahari.

In Ashenvile, Anakin found the road and turned left, as he was going north, not east. He felt harmony in the forest as he looked around. Tall trees, crystal clear water, that he took a sip, so he wasn't thirsty.

He heard birds chirping and felt the Force in some sections of the great forest along with seeing more wildlife native to the forest. He also was on the lookout, as he could feel darkness in the forest. He would tackle it, after he studied in Darnassus and got a sword to defend himself. He also had the Force, so he had the other method to defend himself.

He soon arrived at a settlement, where he saw Night Elves and some children, who were playing tag and with the ball. Anakin watched the game from afar, as he put his hood up and silently observed.

The children had various hair colors, like green, blue and violet along with white. Their eyes were either amber or silver. Anakin had beautiful silver-blue eyes, which was due to the mixed heritage.

He walked through the village, as the people of the settlement were doing their daily activities. He found a shade to stop to rest and observe, while meditating. He never liked it, but he wanted to start anew, so he would try that at some point, but the settlement was not it. Maybe Darnassus was the good place for his first meditation.

So, he left the settlement and continued his way north, until he reached the beach area and saw the ruins. He also saw strange creatures afar and carefully got to the entrance.

He entered the ruins and saw that it was sunk below the sea. He didn't even bother shaking the sand off of his boots, as there was sea water, that he would use to wash off any of the annoying sandy grain bits.

Then, he heard some strange noises and he saw the bipedal amphibious humanoid creatures that were running up to him. He didn't hesitate and pulled out his bow and arrow. He aimed at one of the creatures and fired, as he remembered the Clone Troopers and how they shot down the moving targets.

He then shot another creature with another arrow. He retrieved the arrows carefully and he knew that he would have to find some coin in order to get new arrows, in case he ran out of them.

Seeing a bridge in form of some ruined structure, he jumped and crossed to the over side, in case there were more monsters underwater. Once he went further, he arrived into the chamber surrounded by water and he took a look to investigate. There was also a huge tortoise, but it appeared to be peaceful and Anakin ignored it.

He could sense life forms around him and he would use the Force, while swimming in the water. He swam through the tunnel that led to the section, where he saw a strange serpent humanoid woman. She had four arms, her scales were orange and her spine fins were purple. She also held a mace in her hand and there were corpses nearby, which told Anakin that something was wrong here.

He then felt that some sort of power was making him invisible, as the night descended.

This made Anakin realize that he could be an advantage against certain enemies, especially if he had to hide in one spot. It was result of him seeing what he could do as a Half-Kal'dorei at the start, but he knew, he would have to study at Darnassus.

Studying, something that he partly detested, due to his time at the Jedi Temple. But, this was not the Jedi Order, he reminded himself as he aimed at the creature's chest. He would have to take her out swiftly and see if she had some treasures.

He timed his attack and using the Force, he fused the arrow and fired it at the creature, killing her instantly. There was a sword nearby that he picked up after he broke the stealth by moving.

 _"Not bad. It's just what I will need for now,"_ he thought as he swam back to the chamber and continued through the tunnel. Now that he had a sword, he would use it along with the bow, as the latter would be useful against flying enemies that were too high for his Force Jump to reach.

He infused the blade with the Force and sliced through many enemies. He managed to find couple of treasures along with coins to be able to pay the bills. He was now in the outside of the Temple life and thus, he would have to sustain himself by hard work.

While Anakin was on his way to the ruins, Countess Elodore Vane was approached by Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master was devastated by his former Padawan's death and mourned the loss. He would move on and fight on for Anakin's sake.

 _"Anakin, I hope that your spirit will find peace,"_ he thought as he remembered Anakin and all the times they had together. His former Padawan was like a little brother to him.

But, he remembered Ahsoka saying about the body vanishing into the moon. But, only Tofen Vane was witness of that and Obi-Wan had to find Tofen and get the answers of what happened after Anakin died, as the bond between him and Anakin remained, but it was very weakened.

This had Obi-Wan suspect that Anakin was alive, but far away from everyone. Ahsoka was furious at Tofen and Padme was grieving for Anakin, as they were good friends.

But, this was not important.

"Was it really Dooku, who was responsible for my husband's death?" she asked as the footage finished playing. In it, Asajj Ventress, who was Dooku's apprentice, was seen on top of the transport convoy. Obi-Wan found out that it was her before the battle that resulted in Anakin's death.

"Yes. Sadly, because of that lie, Anakin paid the price with his own life. My former Padawan, as we know, was killed by Tofen. I sensed the bond between myself and Anakin shatter. So did Anakin and his padawan's," Obi-Wan responded.

"I can't believe that my son turned into a cold blood murderer of the innocent man. All because of the belief that Anakin Skywalker was supposedly the culprit behind my husband's death," Elodore sobbed.

"It is the case, Elodore. We are still baffled of how he was merciless to Anakin, who was near death and didn't have his weapon nearby. It was recovered and now is in safe location," Obi-Wan said.

"As Countess, I am officially declaring that the Clone Wars is over for Valahari. I will have Tofen stand down to stop anymore damage being done, after Knight Skywalker's senseless death," Elodore said.

"Despite the declaration being official, he will be seen as the criminal on all of Republic planets, as he killed the best Jedi General of the Republic. This is the verdict for him. I know that he is a good man, but his cause was built on lies and Anakin paid the price with his life that day," Obi-Wan responded.

"Is there anyway to stop the Republic from labeling him as a criminal, because of the murder?" Elodore asked. She wanted her son home, and so did Omi Vane, who was pregnant with his child.

"I will do what I can to ensure that he is no longer a criminal in Republic's eyes, but instead a victim of Dooku's lies," Obi-Wan said as he then bowed and left the planet in his Starfighter.

Back on Azeroth, Anakin approached the final chamber, where he saw a huge creature, that had several heads. It stood on its two legs and Anakin once again prepared for a strike to kill the beast.

He pinpointed that the ruins harbored some sort of cult and they worshiped the creature that was in front of him, which explained strange robed foes he fought along with those serpent humanoid creatures.

The beast attempted to have one of its head kill and devour Anakin, but the warrior dodged and with the Force Jump, was able to get onto the creature's back and deliver the first strike against the beast, before he sliced all of three heads off. The blood pooled around Anakin and he would have to wash it off in the sea water, before he would go to Darnassus.

So, he took a swim in the water, while using the Force to breathe underwater. He sniped any of the creatures that tried to attack him, while he returned to the entrance of the ruins. The blood was washed off the robes and Anakin left the ruins.

He was exhausted, so he sat down and had a meal that he had. He was also on the lookout for any dangers, in case hostile serpent humanoid creatures would attack him.

Once he rested and had a meal, he stood up and left the area. Darnassus awaited, and so did the answers for his heritage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this fanfic will not include events of expansions after MOP, so Tedrassil will not be a charred stump by the time this story is finished (I hate Sylvanas because of it, and I am sure a lot of players hate her because of it as well).
> 
> Thank the Force and Elune that the whole A03 outage is over, but DNF fans are on my list of those who responsible for crashing the website (Thanks Heat Waves).
> 
> Anakin's ability list will expand, so I had him start with Shadowmeld, which is a Night Elf Racial Ability. His sword in this chapter is Darkwater Tulwar, which is dropped by Lady Sarevess/Domina and his bow is Ironfeather Bow (A quest award), but it is colored silver.


	4. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin reunites with his biological mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification-I do plan something for Garrosh. While writing the last chapter I decided to add the events of WoD and Legion, as I found these expansions fun.
> 
> I have problems with BFA, so events of that expansion will be excluded. Same goes for Shadowlands. I consider Battle for Azeroth as the Last Jedi of World of Warcraft (Both BFA and TLJ are controversial entries of their franchises).

After the dungeon delving, Anakin pressed on north to find Darnassus, which was on Tedrassil, the giant tree, as it was marked on the map Jaina gave him, before he departed. While going through the Darkshore, he was looking around.

A lot of questions were in his mind, and he was summarizing them, as he was careful not to say something wrong. He was exhausted from the dungeon and he wanted to rest, but, he would do so as soon as he reached Darnassus.

He saw the the path, which led to the a small settlement and he looked around. This was Auberdine, a village with the dock and ships. He saw humans, Night Elves and folk that were short than two other races. Night Elf children ran around and played.

He walked to the dock to find the ship, that would take him to Tedrassil.

"Heading to Rut'theran Village?" A female Night Elf spoke.

Anakin just politely nodded as he paid few coins for the trip. He sat down near stairs and the ship sailed to Rut'theran Village.

The ship reached the village and he nearly lost footing as he saw an enormous tree. He had been to various worlds as a Padawan and General, but he had never seen such tree in his entire life. Once he got off the ship, he walked on the path to the portal that took him way up and he landed into the city, which had wooden structures and he was impressed. He was at Darnassus, the capital city of the Night Elves.

The harmony was all over the place and he walked with caution, as he looked around. It was a peaceful place and he hoped that it would never get attacked.

He had his hood up, in case some would be curious, as he was a Half-Elf and he would be a rare sight. While there were humans at Auberdine, he wasn't a pure-blood human. He had Elven blood too, inherited from his biological mother. He had no idea who his father was.

Anakin admitted that the place was gorgeous and this city was the place that many Night Elves called home. And there could be visitors to the place. He decided to visit each quarter and get some supplies, if possible. But, he would just look around at first.

While visiting a quarter that was full of shops, he saw a Night Elf on a huge tiger like creature. It had huge fangs. Along with that sight, there were female Night Elves that patrolled the city.

He saw a huge tree like being nearby, that amazed him and he sensed that the tree being and others like it were the ancient folk of the world, or of Azeroth.

As he finished visiting the quarters, it was time for him to visit the Temple of the Moon and see his mother, to reunite with her and tell

He saw a Night Elf child, who was a female. She had green hair and white eyes. She wore a child's dress, which was green. She looked to be around four years old.

"Hello," Anakin said to her as she looked up.

"I am Shelora. What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Anakin. I came here to talk with Tyrande Whisperwind," Anakin responded.

Shelora smiled as she then ran towards the garden section of the Temple, where a Night Elf woman with light blue hair was near the small water lake. .

"Mama! Look who has come!" she exclaimed as Anakin caught up with her. He saw her and the bond began to reawaken between him and the Night Elf woman.

"Greetings," The Night Elf woman with light blue hair spoke. This was Tyrande Whisperwind, his and Shelora's mother. He remembered Tyrande from his dream.

"And I am Anakin Whisperwind. Greetings," Anakin responded.

"Ani?" Tyrande spoke as she looked over him. He rushed to embrace her as he felt the warm touch. He missed her so much, thus, tears ran down his eyes.

"It's a long story. There are some details that Shelora is not ready to hear. She is very young and I don't want her to be upset for what I am going to tell you," Anakin said as he let go and she wiped his tears.

"Shelora, I and your brother will need some things discussed. We'll be back soon," Tyrande said as Shelora nodded.

Tyrande led him to the library, where the discussion would take place between the two.

"I have the amulet, that has Jaina Proudmoore's message to you," Anakin said as he took it out of his belt pouch. "Let me play her message."

He used the Force to tap in and activate it, which showed the image of the sorceress. She spoke:

_"Tyrande, I am sending to you Anakin Whisperwind, a young Half-Night Elf, who was found by me and my guard, Pained, when the moon was shining at its brightest. He was unconscious and we found him outside of Theramore. He returned to consciousness in the morning and spent the whole day preparing for the journey to Darnassus. I am asking you to find out if he is related to you and provide him with necessary training, as he wants to know more about his heritage. He has a bow and a quiver of arrows. If there is anything that can be done to help him, please do so. He needs it. I suspect that he is to play in the events to come. I am certain that he will want to see what's beyond Tedrassil and Theramore."  
_

"I was suspicious of humans when they first appeared in Kalimdor, but I remembered you and I wondered if you would be happy to meet them, if you were still on Azeroth, during the Burning Legion's Invasion. This is the place, where you will be studying. I sense your eagerness. But, before I will leave you with the books, please tell me what happened after you vanished at the age of three," Tyrande said as she passed the amulet back to Anakin.

"After I went missing, I ended up on Tatooine and was enslaved. I lived with a kind woman named Shmi Skywalker. I wasn't able to save her before the war.

"Girls suffer the worst and not wanting to end up in the same fate, I saw myself as a boy. It was for the best, in case I would be a slave for the rest of my life. Boys are mostly workers on Tatooine. But, as you see, I am free," Anakin explained.

You can tell me between the studies. I sense pain in you, but at the same time, resolve and endurance. You have a lot to tell to me and fellow priests," Tyrande responded.

"I will explain everything. One at the time. I am also thinking to join the priesthood, since I am a child of a Priestess," Anakin said as he held his bow.

"The recent times had changed us, so the men are now welcome in the priesthood. You are potentially the first Half Night Elf to do so," Tyrande responded.

"Well, I am rejoining the priesthood after I finish studying. And I want to travel and see the world, help the people and perhaps to find a new love."

Tyrande nodded as she passed the moon amulet to him. "Keep the other one, as it will be an important one."

"Jaina's amulet will be for communication, while the Moon Amulet will be worn as symbol of my status," Anakin agreed as he put on the necklace. Jaina's necklace was in the belt pouch.

"This amulet was made after you were born. You would be a priestess, if you were still a girl, but I do not mind you being a boy. The time has changed you as well and we will see how. There will be times when the Darkness will try to tempt you, but you will be strong enough to resist it.

Anakin nodded as she left the library. He was then submerged in his thoughts.

Maybe this would be a chance to start again for Anakin and then find his way back to the galaxy, if possible, but first, he was to reclaim his heritage and see the whole world, bring of the Light of Elune to the dark corners and battle the evil.

After he had a dinner outside of the library, he returned to read some books, before he would rest. Tyrande suggested that he would stay in the inn, while he was studying and the expenses would be covered.

Anakin declined and that night, Tyrande stumbled across a sight, that she would never forget. Anakin and Shelora were sleeping under the same cover on the bench. Anakin was wearing his armor, as he didn't have his Mooncloth Robe yet.

She approached them close and hummed a soft lullaby to both of them, so they didn't stir, when she was near them.

"Good night, my sweet angels," she softly spoke as Anakin opened his silver-blue eye, that was filled with innocence, before it closed and Anakin was sleeping.

Tyrande smiled as she then left them to rest in the library, before the morning would rise. She was glad to have her oldest child back, even if Ani was now a man, a handsome one at that.

Nearly two months had passed since Anakin arrived into Darnassus and began his studies in the library. He had learned about other races and cultures, and the end results left him intrigued.

The Night Elves had to sacrifice their immortality to save Azeroth and the tree that he stood on was the new World Tree, but, one of the Dragon Aspects refused to bless it. He also learned that the Night Elves fought alongside Humans and Orcs to save the world from the Burning Legion five years ago.

Anakin's heart felt at ease, as despite that he had to give up the part of his Night Elf half, he had played his part to save Azeroth from the Burning Legion, even if he was literally was stars away from his homeworld.

That day, he felt himself weakened and he wondered why. At the time, he was a Padawan, who did everything to prove that he was the best to the Council, only for them to criticize him and his former Master, which was absolutely tiresome.

Anakin hoped that he wouldn't have to do that on Azeroth, or it would be the same story again, which would be absolutely horrible.

He was also intrigued by other races that called the world home. Apart from Humans, Dwarves and Elves, he learned of Trolls, Orcs, Tauren, Goblins, Forsaken, Gnomes and other sentient beings that the Night Elves knew of.

The former capital of the Night Elf Empire was the majestic Suramar, which was now ruins on the isle, that was raised from the depths of the ocean. He hoped to travel to the isle and see the place, which was his people's former capital.

But, he would see other settlements and other races to get to know more. He already saw Theramore and he saw it as another home, as he found harmony and peace in Darnassus. He would be returning here after his adventures.

Shelora's father was a person that Anakin looked forward to meet, as it was the Shan'do of Night Elves, Malfurion Stormrage, who was his mother's a beloved one. He heard of the name one evening.

"When I was carrying you in my womb and I talked with him in the barrow where he slept, I think I heard him call you a cub, as you were a young one. I wonder if he would call you this nickname if he saw you grown up now," Tyrande said as she was talking with Anakin that evening.

"Who knows?" Anakin responded with a chuckle.

He also looked forward to see his foster sister, Shandris Feathermoon, who was the leader of the Sentinels, as he remembered meeting her, when he was a baby. He just wondered what her reaction would be to his current name, as she would remember him as Ani and not Anakin.

But, since Tyrande and Shelora didn't mind that, he believed that Shandris wouldn't mind his new name either.

Between reading and studying, he and Tyrande often talked about his life between disappearing and returning.

Tyrande was heartbroken to hear of what happened to her son's foster mother. Night Elf scholars of the past spoke of Sand People as peaceful beings, who didn't attack settlements, so she wondered what stirred that tribe to kidnap a woman, who was peacefully harvesting mushrooms.

Also, Tyrande was thankful that her son's former mentor was a caring man, who helped him to deal with his situation of dealing with issues of being one gender, when he was the other one.

One time, she had brushed Anakin's hair with the comb, while he was reading a book. It was late evening and she retreated into the library. Shelora was playing outside of the library to avoid disturbing her brother, whom she adored, as Anakin often played with her, between the studies, either playing hide and seek, chase, or with a ball. There were other Kaldorei children who joined them and Anakin adored the young ones and he hoped to protect them and other children of Azeroth from the threats on the planet and beyond.

Additionally, Tyrande learned of the Clone Wars and what happened before Anakin returned to Azeroth. She was very saddened to hear of what happened to Viscount Harko Vane, but one thing angered her was that Tofen Vane easily fell for the lies of Count Dooku, the Sith Lord, that Anakin was responsible for Harko Vane's death and what price her son paid for that sham.

She remembered a dream the night of Anakin's death that he was revived by Elune, who then sent him back to Azeroth. Tofen was another concern, as she sensed the darkness corrupting the young man from within.

Through the Force, Tyrande found out that Tofen was a Force Sensitive, that was untrained, so he could be the next Viscount after his mother's passing, as his father was already dead, thanks to the Sith Acolyte Asajj Ventress. The High Priestess suspected that Dooku had something to do with Shmi Skywalker's death and she would be not surprised if it was him who stirred that Tusken tribe to kidnap Shmi.

Tyrande hoped that Tofen would never find Anakin here on Azeroth, or he would be facing a Priest of the Moon, who would be merciless in the return.

The Clone Wars was also something that had Tyrande upset, as she learned how Jedi were now no longer peacekeepers, but soldiers and war hounds of the Republic. She suspected that their downfall was not that far away, as the Sith were pulling the strings from the backstage of the whole war sham. Anakin was no longer a part of it, but he did say that once he would find a way to return back to the galaxy and figured out the identity of Darth Sidious, then he would banish the darkness of the Sith of the Galaxy and bring Elune's light to heal the worlds broken by the war. But first, he would help other races, if they needed the aid, which was a noble cause.

Now, she would focus on leading her people and helping her son, as he was back in her life. Despite all that happened to him, he had such a kind heart.

When the studies were finished, Anakin was standing in the Temple. He had just finished a prayer, as he was now a Priest of the Moon. While there were other male Night Elves, who were priests, Anakin was the first Half-Elf to be one.

"Anakin, I am sending you and a fellow Priestess to Ghostlands region of Quel'thalas. The Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron requests help," Tyrande began.

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

"The group of Sentinels and Druids that originally traveled to Quel'thalas to help mend the land from the undead, turned hostile towards the Sin'dorei. You are to find out what happened and Lelais Dusksky will accompany you, while training you as well," Tyrande explained.

"Of course. I suspect that something is very wrong here. I will ensure that the Sentinels and Druids are sent back, if their actions did cause problems. I will also ensure that I help the Blood Elves, as I believe that they need it," Anakin said.

"The ship is at the dock of Rut'theran Village. It will take us to Ghostlands," Lelais said as she turned to Anakin.

"Which is why we are leaving as soon as possible. We need to find out what happened and how we can resolve this, before the Blood Elves do something that will be regrettable in the near future," Anakin agreed as he and his new mentor left towards the Village.

Soon, a ship towards Quel'thalas was sailing off Rut'theran Village dock and Anakin was eager to see the Eastern Kingdoms and its people, starting with the Sin'dorei, or the Blood Elves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still thinking about what mounts Anakin will have, as he will have to fly to certain areas in near future along with traveling long distances.
> 
> Ideas for the mounts Anakin will have-  
> A Nightsaber and a Hippogryph.
> 
> Next-Quel'thalas


End file.
